How did Knuckles Learn to Speak?
by death mega sega
Summary: a one shot explaining how Knuckles learned to speak. Brought about by a conversation that I had with a friend.


_**07.09.2011 Deathy: **_Random conversation and analysis of our favorite echidna lead to this random fic.

_**How did Knuckles learn to speak?**_

Tails and Sonic were sitting at Uncle Chuck's stand eating chilidogs. Behind them, Rouge flew by with the Master Emerald. Knuckles was in hot pursuit screaming, "Give me back the Master Emerald bat girl!" Shadow, Rouge's unfortunate co-worker, was walking behind them. He was calmly trying to tell Rouge that she should give the emerald back to the red echidna. However, the white bat refused to budge.

Sighing in defeat, he decided to let them work it out. He walked over to the chilidog stand. "A Chao Cola and a thing of chili fries please." He ordered sitting next to the blue hedgehog.

"How many times does this make?" Sonic asked casually.

"15, I think." Shadow answered. "And that's just this week! Why does Knuckles always believe her tricks?"

"It's because Knuckles grew up on an island all by himself." Tails answers. "He still doesn't understand other people or their cultures."

"If Knuckles grew up on an island all by himself," Shadow pondered. "How did he learn to speak?"

"Maybe the rock taught him?" Sonic suggested.

"How can a rock team him how to speak?" Shadow questioned. "Some strange telepathic power?"

"It's possible." The fox shrugged.

"Now I have to know." Shadow said swallowing some fries.

"So do I!" Sonic whined drinking his soda. "But he's chasing Rouge down.

A little light bulb lit up over the black hedgehog's head. He pulled out his cell. "Not for long." He said dialing a number. "Hey! GUN just called. We're being sent on a super top secret mission." Shadow stated. "Give back the pretty rock and get over here. Oh, Knuckles is needed too, so bring him. Yes! Rouge. Yes, I'm serious! Don't argue! Just do it." Shadow rubbed his temple. "Listen, I can't tell you over the phone. So just get over here. And give him back his rock! I don't care! It's a rock!" He hung up on the bat. "So annoying." He sighed as he ate some more fries.

Moments later, Rouge showed up at the diner. "If this mission is so important, why are you seating here stuffing your face?" She nagged him.

"Don't chide me." He ordered. "You are to apologized to him for stealing the Master Emerald and return to H.Q. where orders are waiting for you." He said, dismissing her. Rouge crossed her arms and raised an eye brow. "Well?" Shadow raised an eyebrow back at her.

"I'm sorry." Rouge said with a bow. "I'll see you boys later." She said, flying away.

"So, what top secret mission do you need me for?" Knuckles asked sitting next to him.

"There isn't one. He made it up so Rouge would go away and we can ask you a question." Tails explained.

"Okay." Knuckles nodded. "What's the question?"

Shadow swallowed his mouthful of fries. "How did you learn to speak?" He asked calmly. Knuckles looked him dead in the eye with a blank expression.

"Seriously? That's the question?" Knuckles asked. He couldn't believe Shadow had that much gall.

"Yes." Shadow nodded.

"The Master Emerald taught me." He answered. "Can I have a soda and a burger please?" He ordered.

"I was right?" Sonic questioned.

"He's serious?" Shadow questioned. "He learned to speak from a rock?"

Tails smirked. He looked over at Knuckles and gave him a thumbs up. Knuckles nodded back.

"The Master Emerald isn't a rock." Knuckles told Shadow with a growl.

"I never said it was." Shadow lied sitting up straight.

"Suuuuurree." Knuckles said with a nod. "You know Rouge had you on speaker phone right?"

Shadow looked down at his feet in shame. He was going to get it, and he knew it. "I am sorry." Shadow said, hoping these words would save him.

"No you're not." Knuckles smiled, cracking his knuckles. "But you're going to be." Shadow cringed. He was backing up against Sonic. "As soon as I'm done eating." He added as the food was set before him. Shadow fell over on the ground.

_**9/08/2011 Deathy: **_Okay! All done! This is a one shot thing. What did you think? Please READ AND REVIEW!


End file.
